L'oeil du tigre
by katana 00
Summary: L'oeil du tigre, c'est vouloir vaincre à tout prix. Faire preuve de rage et de détermination ... Caractère propre à Draco Malfoy, croyez-le bien ! [yaoi ! ... qui en doutait ? ]


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Même devant ma petite gueule de féline adorable, J.K. Rowling ne cède pas ses bébés ! Pas grave. Je ne vais pas m'arracher les moustachettes pour si peu … tant que je peux jouer avec eux en cachette. ^^_

.

**Note**** :**_ Suite à la lecture d'un MP de ma « félinja sœur », exigeant un OS avec un certain détail, mon neurone merdeux s'est empressé de relever le défi (intenable celui-là ! u_u'). Voici le résultat, après seulement 15mn d'écriture. Grande première pour moi, qui ne poste jamais juste après avoir composé ! Donc merci d'être compréhensives. Ne vous attendez pas à un texte travaillé ni raffiné ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture quand même !_

.

.

**«L'œil du tigre.»**

.

.

Draco Malfoy, d'une humeur massacrante comme toujours quand son équipe de quidditch avait perdu le match contre ces maudits griffondors, pénétra sans aucune alerte dans le vestiaire de ses adversaires triomphants.

\- « **Où t'es Potter de malheur ?** » hurla-t-il, claquant violemment la porte et gelant instantanément le moindre geste dans la salle aux relents de transpiration.

\- « **Dans dans ... les les ... douches.** » bégaya maladroitement l'un des participants, ne faisant manifestement pas preuve d'énormément de courage face au dragon en furie.

\- « **Je vais t'inculquer les bonnes manières !** » s'empressa-t-il de vociférer, marchant d'un pas lourd vers la ligne de douches isolée, de laquelle il fit promptement sortir chaque utilisateur, sans le moindre remord.

Arborant toujours son éternel air rageur, l'illustre Préfet des Serpentards plaqua sans concession son pire ennemi contre le mur carrelé. Prêt à le défoncer méchamment, il se foutait totalement que sa somptueuse tenue aux armoiries de sa maison soit dégoulinante et trempée jusqu'à coller son corps de façon terriblement provocatrice.

\- « **Je réclame ma revanche pour cet affront !** » le menaça-t-il, appuyant davantage contre le corps humide, et bien trop délectable pour sa santé mentale, jusqu'à lui couper le souffle sous la pression.

\- « **Tire-toi Malfoy !** » l'avertit le vainqueur à la voix rauque, nettement incommodé d'être dérangé durant son moment de relaxation méritée, le dardant d'un regard sombre, pas loin de la malveillance.

\- « **Ne désires-tu pas plutôt dire : tire-moi malfoy ?** » le questionna Draco, illuminant désormais son visage d'un sourire malsain, empli de satisfaction.

« **Je vais m'y employer, avec ravissement, Potter.** » poursuivit-il, saisissant en main, sans une once d'hésitation, l'imposante et incongrue virilité soudainement éveillée.

« **Jusqu'à te faire hurler à en perdre haleine. **» susurra-t-il contre les lèvres aguicheuses qu'il embrassa, dévora vigoureusement, tout en levant prestement, d'une ferme main directive, la cuisse finement musclée qui se lova sensuellement, instinctivement, après ses hanches.

\- « **Essaye seulement !** » le défia Harry, sévèrement et outrageusement agrippé à son agresseur, d'un souffle rendu court par les multiples assauts, lorsque sa bouche fut libérée de l'ardente langue inquisitrice.

Draco, foncièrement excité et dominant, l'émoustillait plus encore que sa moue frustrée et enfantine à la perte du vif d'or. Combien il adorait lui foutre une raclée dernièrement ! Ne serait-ce que pour l'obliger à le rejoindre ici, au milieu de ses coéquipiers, et lui administrer une correction en règle, dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- « **Bordel, Potter …** » éructa le blond, malaxant plus sèchement l'humide et transie colonne de chair, attendant d'être dignement soulagée, alors qu'il le coinçait plus sauvagement, diaboliquement, à la paroi pour un meilleur appui, un meilleur accès à son but.

D'une main fébrile, maladroite, tant l'empressement de le sentir le compléter intégralement le bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur, Harry aida son compagnon de luxure à descendre l'irritant pantalon récalcitrant qui l'emprisonnait. Complément, parachevant élégamment la tunique vert-argent, moulant excessivement ces attributs « bandeurs » à en perdre l'esprit.

Soudain, un son légèrement sourd et étrange troubla cette scène torride où les deux corps adolescents se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre avec conviction et passion. La finalisation de l'acte était quasi proche, aucun d'eux n'aurait souhaité y mettre un terme aussi brusquement si le bruit ne s'était pas renouvelé.

\- « **Par Salazar ! T'as le chic pour niquer l'ambiance !** » se renfrogna Draco, dépité que son entrée et performance de dominateur sans pitié soit interrompue par cette pénible manifestation s'approchant légèrement d'un estomac criant famine.

« **T'as faim ... de moi, à ce point ?** » reprit-il, se calant merveilleusement contre l'antre chaude et palpitante, avant d'être une énième fois coupé dans son intention et son élan par cette satanée revendication stomacale.

\- « **Ouais ! Une putain d'envie de te bouffer Malfoy ! **» lui assura-t-il, rapprochant vivement leurs bassins d'un habile coup de rein.

« ** ... Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, là, c'est HNK qui gronde.** »

\- « **HNK ?** » se décolla brièvement Draco, importuné de ne pas saisir de quoi parlait son amant secret. Secret depuis plusieurs semaines, car non, pas moyen que tout Poudlard soit informé de leur idylle passagère !

\- « **Nouvelle mascotte !** » pointa distraitement du menton Harry, montrant le mignon petit tigre albinos s'étant invité dans les douches, au détriment de sa survie, et les matant ouvertement, sans gêne.

\- « **Un tigre ?** » s'étonna l'irrésistible blond, s'attendant plutôt à un lion pour représenter l'équipe adverse, hésitant néanmoins à poursuivre plus avant la manœuvre sous l'œil implacable de l'ingénu félin.

\- « **Ouais. Rapport à l'œil du tigre et tout ça ...** » expliqua vaguement le brun, lançant nerveusement sa serviette, perchée non loin, sur la terreur vicieuse grognant tout son saoul pour attirer l'attention, afin de poursuivre son affaire avec son irascible « manche à balai ».

Harry pourrait certifier, à quiconque le désirait, qu'un balai dans le « fondement » n'était nullement désagréable. Pour peu qu'il soit dure à souhait et joliment pourvu.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_J'ai prévenu que ce n'était pas du haut-vol ! Merci de laisser une trace de votre passage si ça vous a plu un peu ! *v*_


End file.
